1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet aligning device in a copying apparatus, a printing machine, a recording machine or other various machines provided with a mechanism for supporting and containing sheets (hereinafter simply referred to as the copying apparatus or the like).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some sheet aligning devices of this type in the copying apparatus or the like have been such that, for example, a rotatable paddle made of a plurality of elastic members of rubber or like material is directed in the direction of intersection of two surfaces substantially orthogonal to each other and is brought into contact with a sheet, whereby the sheet is aligned along guide members forming the two orthogonal surfaces, but when the sheet is curled or otherwise deformed, particularly, when the amount of sheets supported increases, there has been a disadvantage that sheet alignment is liable to be disturbed particularly in a portion spaced apart from the paddle.